Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout characters
This article lists the characters from Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout, Gundam Build Fighters: Almighty, Gundam Build Fighters: Lightning Burnout, GBFB: Builder's Cup. Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout PPSE (Plavsky Particle System Engineering) 'Meijin Kawaguchi VI' :Main Gunpla: A91 Gundam A91, A99 Gundam Bael Almighty :Other Gunpla: , A93 Zogok Almighty , A95 Almighty Stamen Meijin Kawaguchi VI is the main protagonist of Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout and Gundam Build Fighters: Almighty. He is the childhood friend of Kyouya Watanabe and promised him to give him the title of Meijin Kawaguchi if the two were ever contested for it. However when Meijin discovered his family is connected to the gunpla mafia, he ran away from home and assumed the title of Meijin Kawaguchi to hide his identity. 'Roga Arlert' :Main Gunpla: RX-9999 Act Gundam :Other Gunpla: Roga Arlert is a PPSE Engineer who is tasked with developing Meijin VI's Almighty line of models. While prefering to work behind the scenes, he is a proficient gunpla battler more often than not piloting suit that tests the limits of the gunpla battle system. PGN (Perfect Gundam Nucleus) 'Kyouya Watanabe' :Main Gunpla: PGN-010 Siegfried Gundam, KWC-02 Injustice Gundam :Other Gunpla: KWC-01 Rebellion Gundam , PGN-001 Gundam Perfect Exia, PGN-010RB Siegfired Rebellion Gundam Kyouya Watanabe is the main rival and childhood friend of Meijin Kawaguchi VI. He was furious at Meijin for taking the title of the sixth Meijin, later on he joined the Gunpla Battle team known as Perfect Gundam Nucleus in order to overcome and take revenge on Meijin for "stealing" his title. 'Raoul Courtemanche' :Main Gunpla: PGN-011 Gundam Izrail :Other Gunpla: PGN-002 GN-X GUN［Gundam Unit Neutralizer］ Raoul Courtemanche is a French gunpla battler as long as one of Jean Artois' rivals. He lost to Jean during the French Nationals during the final round of the tournament. He prefers to pilot suits that have a very wide range for attacks. 'Surat Kriangsak' :Main Gunpla: PGN-012 Gundam Kyrie :Other Gunpla: PGN-003 Vigilant Surat Kriangsak 'is the Thai representative for the 28th Gunpla Battle World Tournament. Best friends with Faris Hamid and Irfan Juanda, his upbeat personality and flashy mobile suits makes him a fan favorite for most Southeast Asian gunpla battlers. 'PTFU :Main Gunpla: PGN-013 Gundam Apheliotes :Other Gunpla: PGN-001EX Gundam Omega Exia PTFU 'is a Japanese gunpla builder who joined PGN as an engineer and testing the mobile suits before being used in tournaments. He's also the developer of the AI units used by several of PGN's units, besides that PTFU also helps in the development of the Plavsky Drive. 'Matthieu "Fives" Vitale :Main Gunpla: PGN-011 Gundam Izrail :Other Gunpla: Matthieu Vitale 'is the other pilot of the Izrail, he manages the Izrail's pistol bits and shield bits as the amount of bits put a strain on Raoul during piloting, however in his free time he pilots his custom color GM Sniper II. Tianshang Test Team 'Zheng Wei :Main Gunpla: T5-02 Gundam TR-7［Speedwell］, T5-03X Gabthley TR-8［Pimpernel］ :Other Gunpla: T5-01 Gundam TR-6［Thethuthinnang］, T5-02GMII+FF-T3X30A GM ［Speedwell II］High Mobility Custom Zheng Wei 'is the Chinese representative for the 28th Gunpla Battle World Tournament, joining the tournament with his little brother Jian Wei, the two of the make a dangerous team piloting the Speedwell. While he is friendly with his brother, his rather cold personality makes it difficult for him to get along with others. 'Jian Wei :Main Gunpla: T5-02 Gundam TR-7［Speedwell］ :Other Gunpla: T5-02GM GM ［Speedwell］ Jian Wei 'is Zheng Wei's younger brother and a member of the Tianshang Test Team being the person who manages the technical side of Gunpla Batlting. He is far more approachable than his brother 'Zhou Bing :Main Gunpla: T5-02GM GM ［Speedwell］ :Other Gunpla: T5-03X Gabthley TR-8［Pimpernel］ Zhou Bing 'is a technician who wors at Tianshang Test Team usually building and making new suits to use in battles. Because of this he very rarely joins battles outside of testing mobile suits. MIT/Boston Dynamics Gunpla Team 'Carmille O' Donnel :Main Gunpla: MSZ-006V Victorious Zeta Gundam, LM312V04AV America Victory Gundam :Other Gunpla: MSA-007 Nero Category:Build Fighters Category:GBF: Burnout